Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens system, and more particularly to an image pickup optical lens system applicable to electronic products, such as smart phones, iPads, and notebooks, as mobile device camera.
Description of Related Arts
With the popularity of mobile products with camera functions, compact lens modules are greatly demanded in the smart phone market. While conventional camera generally uses Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lens apparatus featuring better image quality.
Conventional lens apparatus for electronic device mainly uses four lenses or five lenses system. While the demand of imaging lens apparatus for electronic device, such as smart phone, tablet, notebook, and etc., the conventional four lenses or five lenses system does not meet such requirement and thus high resolution and performance with compact size optical lens apparatus is a need to develop in the market of electronic products nowadays.
Such compact lens systems for smart devices, such as JP2009042011, JP2010224521, JP2011197254, JP2012073642, US2010/0214467, US2010/0253829, US2011/0310494, U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,433, U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,886, U.S. Pat. No. 7,215,477, U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,181, U.S. Pat. No. 7,643,225, U.S. Pat. No. 7,826,151, U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,711, U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,695, U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,613, U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,768, U.S. Pat. No. 8,325,429, U.S. Pat. No. 8,339,712, U.S. Pat. No. 8,724,005, U.S. Pat. No. 8,767,316, U.S. Pat. No. 8,810,922, U.S. Pat. No. 8,913,330, U.S. Pat. No. 8,976,463, and etc., disclosed four or five lens system but they are insufficient for the high resolution and quality needs and expectation for the smart devices.